Island of Themyscira (Post-Crisis)
Owner: Amazons of Themyscira Location: 93 miles off the eastern coast of the USA Designation: Island Nation Affiliation: Amazons of Themyscira First Appeared In: Brief: Following the Infinite Crisis, the Island of Themyscira now existed within a paradise realm with its ability to levitate above the ocean regained. The Amazons were safely hidden and protected by the Olympian Gods until Circe gained entry to the island and resurrected Hippolyta. Following her resurrection, Hippolyta, influenced by Circe, led the Amazons in an attack on the United States capital in retribution for the reported capture and torture of Diana and America's previous betrayals of trust. At the conclusion of the war, New God Granny Goodness, possing as Athena, captured the entire Themyscirian and Bana Amazon population and erased their memories, replacing them with false personae and scattered them throughout the world posing as ordinary humans. Returning the island to Earth and leaving Hippolyta on Themyscira, Granny also created a barrier to prevent any Amazon from entering the island, including Wonder Woman. Hearing that the island was abandoned, the Society attempted to invade and steal the technology of Themyscira by using Captain Nazi and the Fourth Reich only for the team to be hunted individually by Hippolyta and then driven off by Wonder Woman, who had allied herself with the god Kane Miohai in order to gain access to the island. In the process, the Amazonian personal guard known as The Circle was momentarily released and, led by the Amazon Alkyone and believing that Wonder Woman would destroy the Amazons, attempted to kill Wonder Woman only to be bested and reprisoned. But for Alkyone who dove into the waters surrounding the island amongst the Megalodon sharks. Granny Goodness then proceeded to use the island as a training ground for a new army of Furies for Darkseid's scheme surrounding the Final Crisis, however she was eventually discovered and thwarted by Hippolyta, Holly Robinson, Harleen Quinzel and Mary Batson. Following the Final Crisis and the return of the Greek Gods, Zeus restores the memories of the Amazons and provides them access back to Themyscira. In an attempt to make up for his past mistakes, Zeus removes the amazons from their mission of peaceful representatives and creates a new island of male warriors who will take the Amazon's place in the world. To this end Zeus creates the island of Thalarion 300 nautical miles (560 km) from Themyscira. There he creates a kingdom city made of crystal and a river of gold. He then re-animates the corpses of long dead Greek warriors. Among them are Jason, Achilles and Euphemus. Zeus calls this new race of men, Gargareans. Immediately led astray by Ares, the Gargareans are halted in their crusade by Diana before Zeus decreed that the Gargareans and the Amazons were to become one people with Hippolyta stepping down from her royal standing to be replaced by Achilles. Achilles weds Alkyone as his queen; seeing her as a strong warrior who only has her sisters' wellfare at heart. With Diana renouncing her allegiance with the Greek gods due to their continual petty manipulations, Alkyone takes away her tiara and bracelets and renounces her as an amazon as well; sending her to confront a new menace in Tartarus. Meanwhile, Ares intends to create his own group of warriors and causes some of the amazons to become pregnant with his children. After Alkyone eventually attempts to kill Achilles when he realizes that she had sent Diana to her death, Achilles rallies the Gargareans to ally with the Amazons, who were being led by Artemis, to save Diana while Zeus, realizing his mistake and attitude as after effects of his imprisonment and torture by the New Gods, bans Ares from setting foot on Themyscira and leaves the matters of the Greek gods with Athena; retiring from his position voluntarily. After Wonder Woman's reality is altered by the goddess Nemesis, who intended to have Wonder Woman kill her so that she may die and pass on her role as avenging god, Themyscira is restored but is then reformed once again following the timeline's alteration thanks to the Flashpoint incident. Gallery File:Themyscira9.jpg File:Themyscira32.jpg File:Themyscira72.png File:Themyscira73.png File:Themyscira74.png File:ThemysciraStables.jpg File:Themyscira30.jpg File:Themyscira31.jpg File:Themyscira76.png File:Themyscira77.png File:Themyscira78.png Trivia * Location Databank Category:Locations